Du ventre plat au ventre rond
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Songfic écrite pour l'anniversaire d'une amie qui aime le couple Charlie/Amita. Beaucoup de douceur et de guimauve...


**Du ventre plat au ventre rond**

Charlie ouvrit les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui l'avait arraché au sommeil. Un rêve peut-être, ou bien une de ces théories qui lui venaient parfois du plus profond de son inconscience et l'arrachaient au repos bienfaisant.

- Charlie, tout va bien ?

Il se tourna vers son épouse dont le doux visage se dessinait dans la clarté de la lune. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux sombres dans lesquels brillait une étincelle d'inquiétude.

Il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes.

- Tout va bien Amita, je t'assure.

Il se rallongea à ses côtés et, comme animée par une vie propre, sa main alla se poser sur le ventre de la femme qu'il aimait, ce ventre désormais rebondi où se nichait une nouvelle vie.

_Du ventre plat au ventre rond  
T'a eu l'espace d'un frisson  
Un bref éclair et dans ton corps un bruit d'orage  
Comme si sur mon cheval noir  
Venu du fond de ta mémoire  
Un Attila balayait tout sur son passage  
Et au bout de quelques semaines  
Sous la terre où sa course a fui  
On m'a dit qu'il t'était poussé un drôle de fruit.  
_

Il allait être père ! Père lui ! Lui qui avait encore parfois du mal à se gérer seul ! Comme la vie filait vite ! Hier encore il était un étudiant plein de promesses qui se donnait corps et âme à sa passion.

Aujourd'hui il était un professeur d'université respecté, consultant au F.B.I., époux d'une magnifique jeune femme qui, d'ici quelques jours, allait lui donner un fils ou une fille.

Il ne savait pas s'il préfèrerait un garçon ou une fille. Une fille qui serait aussi belle que sa mère, aussi intelligente, aussi ardente, ou un garçon dont il espérait qu'il tiendrait plus de son frère que de lui.

Son frère… Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'expression émue de Don lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'être le parrain du bébé à venir. Mais qui d'autre pourrait mieux que lui veiller sur ce petit être s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ?

D'un autre côté, les probabilités voulaient qu'il risque plus d'arriver quelque chose au parrain étant donné leurs professions respectives. Un grand frisson le parcourut à cette pensée qu'il s'efforça de chasser d'un geste brusque.

Non, Don serait là pour son neveu ou sa nièce et il savait déjà qu'il serait un oncle merveilleux.

_Et te voilà qui porte dans ton ventre  
Ce bout de terre que le ciel t'a planté  
Et qui demain comme une île flottante  
Dérivera, s'engloutira, t'engloutira  
_

- Tu es inquiet ?

Comme elle le connaissait bien ! Cette femme qui avait eu la patience de l'attendre, qui était toujours là pour lui malgré ses maladresses, ses absences, ses obsessions.

- Un peu… C'est… Ca va changer beaucoup de choses.

- Oui… Mais ton père a promis de nous aider.

Et comment qu'il l'avait promis, fou de joie de pouvoir enfin serrer contre lui son premier petit enfant ! Afin de préserver l'intimité du jeune couple, ils avaient aménagé le garage en une garçonnière pour Alan malgré les propositions de celui-ci d'aller vivre ailleurs. Charlie ne semblait pas encore prêt à voir partir son père loin de lui, le serait-il jamais d'ailleurs éternel petit garçon qui avait encore bien souvent besoin du réconfort de l'épaule paternelle et du soutien de sa sagesse.

- Tu crois qu'on y arrivera ?

- Bien sûr professeur Eppes.

Il sourit, laissant sa main aller et venir sur l'abdomen tendu.

_Du ventre plat au ventre rond  
Y a eu cette pluie sur ton front  
Des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, des mains qui luttent  
Et puis soudain plus rien à voir  
T'as eu comme un trou de mémoire  
Un grand vertige et puis l'abîme, et puis la chute  
Et au bout de quelques semaines  
Alors que tu n'y pensais plus  
Tu es devenue la maison d'un inconnu  
_

- Tu sais qu'il va vraiment falloir décider des prénoms, reprit la jeune femme.

- Des prénoms ? demanda-t-il distraitement.

Elle se releva sur le coude, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je vous signale docteur Eppes que ce petit aura besoin qu'on puisse l'appeler autrement que Eppes ! Et pour le moment nous n'avons toujours rien choisi.

- Théorème… suggéra Charlie avec un sourire.

Le coup qu'il attendait ne se fit pas attendre, mais il était beaucoup plus brutal qu'il le pensait et il protesta :

- Hé ! Ca fait mal !

- C'est fait pour ! C'est de sa part aussi figure-toi ! Théorème ! Non mais tu imagines… Et pourquoi pas convergence ou Pythagore !

- Pythagore ! Ca c'est une riche idée !

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, heureux de pouvoir être encore, pendant quelques jours, des adultes insouciants n'ayant à s'occuper que d'eux-mêmes.

_Et le voilà qui bouge dans ton ventre  
Ce conquérant, ce soldat, ce guerrier  
Qui mord ta vie de sa bouche insolente  
Et qui demain s'échappera, t'échappera  
_

- Si c'est une fille, je voudrais qu'elle s'appelle Margaret, dit-il reprenant soudain son sérieux.

- Je m'en doutais bien, avoua-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Margaret c'est un joli prénom…

- Le plus beau de tous… Elle aurait été tellement heureuse pour nous… continua-t-il, des larmes dans la voix.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle veille sur nous, Charlie, qu'elle est auprès de nous à chaque minute qui passe.

Ce n'était sans doute pas très rationnel, mais le mathématicien voulait le croire aussi, alors il ne formula pas les objections que son esprit scientifique soulevaient.

- Margaret Amita Eppes, murmura-t-il en serrant son épouse contre lui.

- Amita ? Tu n'as pas mieux ?

- Rien de mieux non… Et pour un garçon ?

- Pour un garçon, on verra demain matin si tu le veux bien, protesta la jeune femme d'une voix endormie. J'aimerais me reposer un peu tant que ce petit tyran ne danse pas la samba !

_Du ventre plat au ventre rond  
Ne restera que son prénom  
Que ses copains crieront à la sortie des classes  
Et tu auras beau fouiller le soir  
Le livre ancien de ta mémoire  
De ce plaisir d'amour d'une heure, plus une trace  
Et la douleur sera lointaine  
Qui aura crucifié ta peau  
Juste avant qu'il ne dorme en paix dans son berceau_

Le souffle d'Amita devint régulier et Charlie comprit qu'elle s'était endormie de nouveau. Elle était fatiguée ces derniers temps. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : il faisait chaud et, d'après les médecins, les dernières semaines de grossesse sont toujours un peu plus difficiles. Et visiblement, fille ou garçon, le bébé était plein de vie, ce qui avait fait dire à Charlie devant son frère indigné qu'il tenait déjà de son parrain et devait s'amuser aux gendarmes et aux voleurs dans son nid douillet.

Soudain il sentit un mouvement sous sa paume restée sur le flan d'Amita. Le bébé s'agitaitde nouveau :

- Chut petit gars… Reste un peu tranquille… Laisse maman se reposer.

Petit gars, oui, il en était persuadé au fond de lui, même si ses calculs n'avaient évidemment rien donné de probant. Ce serait un garçon… un polisson qui marcherait sur les traces de son oncle qui serait évidemment une idole à ses yeux, contrairement à son père perdu dans des calculs dont il ne pourrait pas comprendre la beauté.

_Et le voilà qui torture ton ventre  
Enfant gâté, il trépigne déjà  
Et le voilà déjà qui s'impatiente  
Au fond de toi, pour s'en aller  
Là-bas, là-bas  
_

De toute façon, cet enfant était la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé et il savait déjà qu'il allait être la nouvelle passion de sa vie.

**FIN**

_Chanson de Serge Lama et Alice Dona interprétée par l'un et l'autre_


End file.
